


Reunion seek with it or those

by Katarik



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fix-It, POV Male Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade isn't as surprised by this as part of him thinks he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion seek with it or those

He's been, off and on, thinking about it for a while. Hates lying to her, hates having to sneak in his guns and his fees and the snarling *rush* of winning.

What clinches it is the look on her face when Grant and Joe run back in, Grant slowing down for the steps of a two-year-old brother, Slade ready to holler at them for leaving their weapons dirty, but she shakes her head and smiles the first honest smile he's seen from her in the week he's been back and reaches to clean the guns herself. Look on her face like she's found God, or is God, and her fingers are a blur as she moves. Stripping and cleaning and she puts one gun back together, loads and cocks and.

Doesn't fire.

She growls like the lions she thinks he's killing when she lowers the gun, takes it apart again, and he has to strain his vision to see the way her hands are shaking.

How could he have *missed* this? How couldn't he have seen that she's as trapped as he was before he made up the name and the costume to get him what he needed, how could he not have seen that she's still as much a predator as she ever was, as he ever was?

Not fair, not *fair* to limit her to these worthless, useless people who look at her and see a Kane who married down instead of the weapon that made him. Not fair to her for her to not have the hunting she needs, not fair to him to not have his teacher *and* his trainer running alongside.

Addie was meant to hunt. Stupid of him, stupid and shortsighted to believe that she could ever honestly be happy settling down.

He doesn't know how he's going to tell her. Knows he has to.

Knows it can't be now, not with her hands still shaking from the need to shoot.

He's waited two years. He can wait a little longer to do what he should've done the second he turned himself back into what he always was.


End file.
